So She Dances
by cmaddict
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Maddison fluff. I can't keep on watching forever. I'd give up this view just to tell her.


**A/N: So this is kind of a short, fluffy attempt at romance. I don't write these very often, but I got the inspiration for it, and my brain wouldn't let me sleep until it was written. And I'm tired, so I was sort of in a dilemma. Anyways, the inspiration for this comes from season 3's "Time after Time" and Josh Groban's "So She Dances". I just couldn't get over how Kate Walsh and Jim Pickens looked like they were having so much fun. And before you ask, no I don't own Grey's Anatomy... darn Shonda Rimes.**

_

* * *

_

_A waltz when she walks in the room_

_She pulls back the hair from her face_

_She moves to the window to sway in the moonlight_

_Even her shadow has grace_

From his vantage point on the other side of Joe's, Mark Sloan watched as Richard spun her around again. Even though he'd known her for years, her grace and rhythm surprised him. It was like she was on air.

He caught his breath as she pushed back one of her flaming locks. God, she was beautiful. Just like the day he met her. Derek had never really known what he had. A beautiful, intelligent, kind-hearted wife that adored him. But Derek was never around. He had been focused on his career, ignored her needs and cries for attention. He took her for granted. Mark didn't. Deep in his heart, Mark knew what she was, what she meant.

_A waltz for the girl out of reach_

_She lifts her hands up to the sky_

_She moves with the music, the song is her lover_

_The melody's making her cry_

Mark may have known what she meant, but he'd never tell her that. Not if he could avoid it. She had class, style. Brought up by the best, given the best education, given the most opportunities. But it was beyond that. She was a good woman. She cared deeply about those she treated. Sure, she had character flaws. What person doesn't? Despite her mistakes and faux pas, she was a classy lady. It took class to try to make up with Derek. It took class for her to come forward about their relationship. It took class to continue being friends with him. And it took class for her to admit that what they had had was wrong. But he was still knocked off his feet every time she glanced at him.

His heart skipped a beat as she swayed to the rhythm of the music. She gracefully and playfully spun Richard around, laughing as he hit his head on her tricep. She moved with the melody of the song, keeping in time with the beat, improvising as her heart led her.

_So she dances, _

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar, calling me silently_

He felt his heart tug toward her. Her laugh, her smile, her beauty called to him. It was an overwhelming power. And he was going to fight with all his might. It just wasn't right. She didn't want to be with him.

_A waltz for the chance I should take_

_But how will I know where to start?_

_She's spinning between constellations and dreams_

_Her rhythm is my beating heart_

He knew that this was the perfect opportunity to make his move. The song was ending. It was getting late. Surely she wouldn't turn him down. She loved to dance. But should he? They had tried to make their relationship work. But like she said, once a man-whore, always a man-whore. Would he really give it all up for her?

_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd, like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar, calling me silently_

_I can't keep on watching forever_

_I'd give up this view just to tell her_

In that moment, he knew. He'd give up the other women for her. He couldn't keep watching her pain. The force, the power she radiated was just too much for him. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't be alone. He couldn't leave her to be alone.

Was he sure she didn't want him? The nights they had recently spent together said otherwise. But she always told him that it was nothing, just a way for her to let off some sexual energy.

He loved her. There was no doubt about that now. He loved her, and he would tell her. Now.

Mark chugged the last of his beer and got up from his seat in the corner of Joe's bar. He pushed his way through the crowd to where she was laughing with Richard about stepping on her toes. He loudly cleared his throat. Richard turned around. Mark's voice caught in his throat as her blue-green eyes landed on his sky-colored ones. "Um," he stuttered as he cleared his throat again. "May I cut in?"

Richard glanced at Addison, as if he was asking her permission. She glanced at Mark, her face registering surprise. "Addie?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She smiled at Richard, who thanked her for the dance and went back to the bar.

"I'm a little surprised," she said as she stood face to face with Mark. "I didn't know you liked to dance."

"I do with you," he said simply. He put one hand around her waist and drew her close to his body. Slowly, gently, he wrapped the fingers of his other hand around her slim ones and led her into a waltz.

_When I close my eyes I can see_

_The spotlights are bright on you and me_

_We've got the floor, and you're in my arms_

_How could I ask for more?_

"Mark," she whispered.

"Addie," he whispered back.

"I don't know about this."

His response was to pull her closer to him. Addison's body just fit into his. It was just natural. It felt right. All of his questions dissipated.

"No, Mark, I want to know where I stand with you. You don't commit, you never have. How will I know? How will I know when I can trust you? How will I know when you're ready to commit?"

"Addie…"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Shut up."

And she obliged him as he spun her around. She trembled slightly as she came face to face with him again. He grasped her waist again, his hand resting on her lower back. She allowed herself to look into his piercing blue eyes. They reminded her of the sea. Calm and beautiful, yet stormy when he was angry. He was handsome. Below the cocky exterior and philandering habits, he was good. She could sense it. And he was always full of surprises.

_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd, like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar, calling me silently_

_I can't keep on watching forever_

_And I've given up this view just to tell her_

"I love you, Addie."

Addison looked at him sharply. Surprise number one. "Wh-What?"

He looked her in the eyes. "I love you. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you."

"What about-?"

"The others?" Mark shook his head and smiled sincerely at her. "You're what I want."

Surprise number two. Addison appeared at a loss for words, something that didn't happen very often. No one since Derek had said that to her, and even when he had, it didn't carry much weight with her. Did she love him too? Her and Mark. She smiled to herself. It did feel natural. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling their hearts beat as one unit. And for the first time, neither wanted this particular dance to end.

_She's spinning between constellations and dreams_

_Her rhythm is my beating heart_

_

* * *

_

**So, what did ya'll think? Please review... you know you wanna ;)**


End file.
